Guide pour apprivoiser les dragons
by httpmoony
Summary: Becky, petite sorcière de son état, a un rêve : élever des dragons. Mais avant cela, elle devra apprendre à apprivoiser les garçons et comprendre comment fonctionne leur cerveau plein d'eau, parce que même s'ils ne crachent pas de feu, ils sont tout aussi dangereux.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey !** J'espère que vous allez bien.

J'ai décidé de m'essayer à une fic avec de l'humour (c'est un bien grand mot ça, d'ailleurs) donc bah voilà, quoi. J'ai pas grand chose à dire, sinon que j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

AH SI ! Petits détails : - j'ai un humour vaseux et guère drôle donc il est probable que la fic soit vaseuse et guère drôle (sorry ?).

-Les premiers chapitres : ce sera un chapitre par année, avec plusieurs "scènes" à chaque fois. Globalement, la fic se déroulera en sixième et septième année, ainsi qu'un peu de vie post-Poudlard.

-(époque des Maraudeurs parce que les Maraudeurs quoi !)

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 – Première année**

-Les garçons sont dans leur chambre, Rebecca.

Je relève le nez de mon livre et fixe la vieille peau qui vient de m'adresser la parole. Manifestement, Walburga Black veut se débarrasser de moi. Et si j'ai pas envie de les voir les garçons moi, hein ? Elle va me faire quoi cette vieille chouette ? Me tirer par les oreilles et me décapiter comme ses elfes ? J'aimerais bien l'y voir, tien.

Je tourne la tête vers ma mère, mais elle n'est d'aucun secours. Elle se contente de me fixer avec le même air qu'elle affiche lorsque mon père me dispute parce que je ne bois pas mon thé correctement, avec le petit doigt en l'air. Celui qui dit «obéit et boucle-la sinon je te coupe un membre ».

Bah, la solidarité familiale c'est plus ce que c'était.

Je referme sèchement mon livre sur les dragons histoire de faire le plus de bruit possible, le balance sur la table du salon et fait un grand sourire à Madame J'ai-autant-d'amabilité-qu'un-détraqueur-en-décomposition en lui passant devant. Son air scandalisé pourrait être traduit par : « Merlin ! Mais cette enfant est une Sang-Pur, où a-t-elle reçu une telle éducation ? ». Ah ah, oui ! cette fameuse éducation à la Sang-Pur ! Moi aussi, je me demande où elle est passée !

Je grimpe les escaliers deux à deux en évitant soigneusement de regarder les têtes d'elfes qui pendouillent lamentablement sur les murs. Chaque fois que je rends visite aux garçons j'ai l'impression de passer au jugement dernier, c'est dire. J'imagine bien les têtes d'elfes de maison se dirent sur mon passage : « ah ! Rebecca Venables. Plusieurs nuques d'animaux brisées à son actif, s'amuse à pendre ses elfes par les pieds aux lustres de sa maison… Place VIP en enfer, pas besoin de passer par le sas d'adaptation. Fais comme chez toi ! »

Je ne m'attarde pas parce que c'est vraiment trop flippant.

J'arrive devant la chambre de Sirius en premier. Parce que c'est l'ainé, donc sa chambre a été faite en premier, vous pigez ?

La porte est entre-ouverte et je passe la tête par l'entrebâillement. Il est couché sur son lit et écrit avec concentration.

-Bouh !

Il sursaute et renverse son encrier – déjà en équilibre précaire – sur sa couette, ce qui a pour conséquence de le faire jurer, et moi, hausser un sourcil.

En entrant, je remarque la sorte de drapeau aux couleurs de Gryffondor accroché à son mur.

-Tu t'attendais à quoi ?, il balance en remarquant mon regard. Que je continue de proclamer haut et fier les idéaux de cette famille ? Je suis à Gryffondor, pas à Serpentard !

J'hausse les épaules et m'assois sur son lit.

-Tu as quelque chose à prouver ?, je demande en jetant un coup d'œil à sa lettre.

Elle est destinée à James Potter.

Il me lance un regard abasourdi.

-Non, bien sûr que non !, il s'écrit, presque choqué. Je n'ai rien du tout à prouver !

Un an qu'il est à Gryffondor et il est déjà devenu vachement pénible. Toujours à piailler des dictons bidons de sa maison bidon pour impressionner des gens bidons. Ça m'étonne que sa mère ne l'ait pas encore saigné comme un mouton au milieu du hall d'entrée.

-Ah. Parce qu'on dirait.

Il se redresse afin de s'asseoir à côté de moi et repli sa lettre.

-Et toi ?, il questionne, comme pour changer de sujet. Tu veux aller dans quelle maison ?

J'hausse à nouveau les épaules.

Je n'ai pas le courage ou la bravoure des Gryffondor.

Je n'ai pas l'intelligence ou l'érudition des Serdaigle.

Je n'ai pas la patience ou la tolérance des Poufsouffle.

Mon chemin est donc tout tracé chez les serpents. Comme toute ma famille d'ailleurs. C'est même plus une fierté d'être à Serpentard chez les Venables, ça tient plus de l'habitude. Un peu comme lorsque vous prenez un croissant tous les dimanches. C'est une routine, et tout le monde s'y pli parce que tout le monde s'y plier parce que c'est comme ça. C'est tout. Faut pas se demander pourquoi.

-T'es vraiment idiote, il lance sans attendre ma réponse. Comme Regulus, d'ailleurs. De vrais toutous fidèles à leur famille de Sang-Pur.

Il a l'air dégouté.

-C'est pas parce que t'es amoureuse de Regulus depuis que t'es née que tu dois absolument faire tout comme lui, il rajoute après un moment de silence.

Cette fois c'est moi qui le regarde d'un air mauvais. J'ai envie de lui foutre sa plume dans le nez mais je me retiens. Vous pensez bien, je n'ai pas envie de lui en repayer une ou de devoir expliquer à Walburga Black pourquoi son fils a les voix nasales complètement bousillées.

* * *

-Black, Regulus !

Je regarde avec attention Reg marcher d'un pas fier vers le tabouret où l'attend McGonagall. Du coin de l'œil, je vois Sirius se redresser sur son banc et fixer avec la même concentration son frère. Ah, tiens ? Peut-être qu'il s'est rendu compte qu'il n'était pas le nombril du monde et que Reg existe ? Quoique. Ce serait étonnant. Surtout s'il tient du côté de sa mère. Dans ce cas-là, il va devenir un gros égoïste rancunier et maniaque. Et chiant, avec ça. Mais bon, chiant, il l'est déjà

-Serpentard !, hurle le Choixpeau.

J'applaudi avec force, tout sourire.

Depuis la table des lions, Sirius n'a pas l'air très heureux. Il s'est figé, un air de déception sur le visage. Bah, il s'en remettra bien, après tout. Deux-trois rondes chez le glacier du Chemin de Traverse et ce sera réglé, non ?

Les élèves passent, tous répartis dans les maisons. Lorsque vint mon tour, j'avance d'un pas conquérant vers le Choixpeau, déjà sûre et certaine qu'il hurlera le nom des vert et argent juste en effleurant ma tête.

Mais non. Même pas.

McGo me l'a enfoncé sur le crâne et j'attends comme une abrutie.

Il ne se passe rien.

Rien du tout.

Je tourne la tête vers McGo, histoire de voir si c'est normal mais son air de vieille chouette constipée me pousse à fixer à nouveau les quatre tables devant moi. Je regarde quelques élèves. Ils me regardent aussi. On se regarde.

Et il se passe toujours absolument rien.

Bon.

Super.

Je peux rentrer chez moi, maintenant, c'est ça ?

Je sais même pas il est censé se passer quoi. Peut-être que mon cerveau est en train de sécher complet à un QCM pondu par le Choixpeau, que je suis tombée dans une faille spatio-temporelle et que lorsque le stupide truc enfoncé sur ma tête daignera m'envoyer quelque part, à peine une seconde se sera passée ?

Ouais, ça doit être ça.

Enfin, j'espère.

Je me vois plutôt mal expliqué à mes parents qu'après onze années d'impatience pour aller à Poudlard, je me suis faite jetée comme une fiente d'hibou avant même le début de ma scolarité parce qu'il s'est passé un truc auquel j'ai rien pigé mais qui était manifestement important.

…

En fait, je suis même pas sûre que quelque chose soit vraiment en train de se passer.

…

-Serpentard !

Ah, bah quand même, c'est pas trop tôt ! Tout ce suspens pour que dalle, c'était bien la peine ! S'ils voulaient du spectacle, il fallait m'envoyer à Poufsouffle. Même mes parents y auraient contribué !

Mais au moins, j'ai la satisfaction personnelle de ne pas servir de Rubik's Cube au calamar géant pour les années à venir. C'est déjà ça. Ma première satisfaction de Poudlard, dès le premier jour. Si c'est pas beau !

Je dévale donc les quelques marches et me précipite pour prendre place à côté de Reg avant que quelqu'un d'autre n'ait la même idée. En m'affalant sur le banc, il ne me lance même pas un coup d'œil, trop occupé à jacasser de je-ne-sais-quoi avec je-ne-sais-qui, et pendant quelques secondes j'ai vraiment envie de lui planter ma fourchette dans la main.

Mais encore une fois, je me retiens.

Pas envie de rendre des comptes à sa matriarche. Parce que l'air de rien, cette vieille chouette est terrible quand elle s'y met.

Une fois la Répartition terminée, je me tourne à nouveau vers Regulus dans l'espoir de lui parler, mais cette fois-ci c'est sur le directeur que son attention s'est reportée.

Je le haïs, je le haïs, je le haïs.

Sale petit merdeux !

…

Quoi ?

Ce n'est pas un langage approprié pour une Sang-Pur ?

Bah je m'en tartine allégrement les deux reins, hein. Personne ne m'entend de toute façon.

Du coup, je fixe Regulus durant tout le discours de Dumbledore. Ça n'a pas l'air de le gêner alors je continue même lorsque le vieux a fini, que la nourriture est arrivée et qu'il se sert deux grosses cuisses de poulets au gingembre.

Enfin, je crois.

Je sais pas même c'est quoi, du gingembre.

-Quoi ?, finit par soupirer Reg en se tournant vers moi.

AH !

Il me parle.

ENFIN !

-Ça va ?, je lui lance sur le ton de la conversation.

Il fronce le nez. Sirius aussi fronce le nez, souvent. Il fait ça quand il trouve que je l'embête.

…

Attendez.

Ça veut dire que Sirius me trouve souvent chieuse ?

Merlin…

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?, me demande alors Reg, visiblement agacé.

-Parler ?, je propose.

-Pourquoi faire ?

Non mais il va pas devenir aussi chiant que son frère, quand même !

Dire que je pensais que c'était Gryffondor qui l'avait rendu maboule, en fait c'est Poudlard ! C'est quoi cette école de sorcellerie qui déglingue la santé mentale de mes amis ?

-Mais t'es chiant à la fin !, je lance finalement, en accord avec mes pensées.

Il ouvre grands les yeux et me fixe bêtement, la bouche ouverte.

-T'as du poulet coincé entre les dents, commente un mec en face de nous.

C'est Rabastan Lestrange, je crois.

Il est chou.

Enfin, dans la mesure où il ressemble à un chien noyé, évidement.

Moi, il n'y a que Regulus dans mon cœur. Les autres je m'en fiche, même s'ils ressemblent à des animaux crevés.

-Qui t'as appris à t'exprimer de la sorte ?, me demande d'ailleurs Regulus, le choc passé.

Non mais écoutez-le parler deux minutes ! C'est terrible cette façon de dire les choses aussi pompeusement ! On dirait son arrière-grand-oncle Herbert Burke. Il parle exactement comme lui !

Bon, il est mort depuis au moins vingt ans, mais c'est un détail.

-Les voisins Moldus, je lui confie avec un petit sourire. Je les entends parler quand je laisse ma fenêtre ouverte.

Il me lance un regard horrifié et reporte toute son attention sur son poulet. L'inconnu de tout à l'heure se penche vers lui pour lui parler et Reg hoche la tête.

Bon.

Du coup, je me tourne vers Lestrange. Lui aussi, il mange du poulet.

Je lui fais un grand sourire.

-Ça va ?

Il me fait un regard méfiant.

-Tu veux quoi ?, il grogne.

Bon².

Cette fois-ci, je regarde Severus Rogue, assit à côté de Lestrange.

…

Ses cheveux sont crades et il mange des haricots verts.

…

Non, mais y'a aucun rapport. C'était juste pour faire une phrase un peu plus longue.

Toujours est-il qu'après avoir remarqué que je l'observe, il commence à loucher sur moi. Pas dans le sens « je te mate », non, il louche vraiment. Et c'est flippant. Presque autant que les têtes d'elfes qui pendouilles le long des escaliers de Walburga Black.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?, il dit d'une voix sifflante en fronçant les sourcils.

Vraiment flippant.

Mais il a l'air adorable, sinon, hein.

Après tout, il ne faut jamais se fier à sa première impression ! Peut-être que sa mocheté cache quelqu'un de génial et de généreux.

Bon, après, si à onze ans il ressemble déjà à ça, c'est vrai qu'il est pas gâté par Merlin. Mais peut-être que le truc que certains appellent « puberté » va faire des miracles, on sait pas. Enfin, moi, j'espère pour lui.

…

De toute façon, il faut pas juger les autres par rapport à leur physique !

-Parler, je lui dis avec un sourire.

J'ai l'impression de me répéter à la fin !

-Parle avec ton filet de saumon, qu'il me répond.

Je regarde ledit filet de poisson dans mon assiette avant de regarder de nouveau Rogue. Il regarde ses haricots. Lestrange regarde son poulet et Reg son voisin.

Bon.

OK.

Ça va être marrant, sept ans avec des mecs aussi expressifs qu'un menhir.

* * *

Slughorn m'aime beaucoup. Il m'a déjà proposé de me joindre à son Club lorsque je serai un peu plus âgée. Je suppose qu'il veut me préserver pour l'instant. Enfin, je pense. Je me demande quand même il se passe quoi dans son Club, pour qu'il y est un certain âge qui soit tout de même requit.

-Oh non, gémit une voix à côté de moi.

Je lance un regard interrogateur à ma voisine avant de fixer la potion.

Elle est bleue.

Un bleu banal en plus.

Bleu ciel.

La potion, bien entendu, pas ma voisine.

-Elle est bleue, je réponds donc en hochant la tête.

Ma voisine fracasse alors sa louche en bois sur mon épaule.

-Mais t'es malade !, je braille en prenant mon membre avec ma seule main valide.

Quand j'y pense, c'est idiot cette manie de prendre avec ses mains la partie de son corps qui a mal.

Parce que, fun fact : ça enlève pas du tout la douleur.

Ça fait rien du tout, en fait.

Ça donne juste l'air idiot.

Mais je le fais quand même, pour suivre la mode.

...

Quoi ? Ma charmante camarade ? Faut vraiment en parler ?

Bon, OK.

Elle s'appelle Cassandra. Cassandra Wilkes. Pour vous éviter une perte de temps inutile, c'est pas la peine de la chercher dans le registre des Sang-Pur. Parce qu'elle n'y est pas. Tout simplement.

Et moi non plus, j'y suis pas d'ailleurs. Mais moi, j'y suis pas parce que je suis sur le registre des Sang-Pur espagnol. Et pour les atrophiés du bulbe un peu lent à la réflexion : je suis sur le registre espagnol parce que je suis espagnole.

Voilà.

C'est tout.

Sinon.

Cassandra. C'est la sœur jumelle d'Andrew, le mec qui parlait à Reg le jour de la Répartition. Andrew Wilkes. Reg est devenu ami avec lui alors je suis devenue amie avec sa sœur. Comme ça, ça nous fait des points communs et ça nous rapproche.

Elle est née le 3 décembre.

Elle aime pas les pommes de terre.

Elle fait une fixette sur les ongles de mains des autres.

Voilà, c'est tout.

C'est Cassandra.

-Désolée, elle me lance en ayant pas l'air désolée du tout. Y'avait une mouche sur ton bras.

Flottement.

Elle a horreur des mouches, aussi.

-Mais elle est partie avant que je te frappe !, elle ajoute précipitamment en me voyant retirer lentement ma main de mon épaule.

-Parce que tu m'as frappé pour rien ?, je grimace.

Mais elle répond pas et se concentre sur la potion d'Amnésie qui mijote doucement.

…

Pourquoi elle fait pas un club avec Reg, hein ? Le Club des Je-M'en-Titille-L'ouverture-Anale-De-Ce-Que-Tu-Dis-Donc-Je-Te-Réponds-Pas, ça en jette, non ?

-Tu veux de l'aide ?, je propose alors avec altruisme.

Et pour qu'elle réponde, aussi. Les monologues, c'est marrant en théorie. En pratique, au bout d'un moment, ça donne des envies pas vraiment très saines. Comme crever un œil à quelqu'un, par exemple.

Enfin, de l'aide pour la potion, pas pour le Club.

-Oui.

Super !

-Je fais quoi ?, je demande avec empressement.

Pour une fois qu'on accepte mes humbles services !

-Rien, elle me répond d'une voix plate. On doit laisser la potion bouillonner pendant 51 minutes.

Ah.

-Et là, ça fait combien de temps qu'elle bouillonne, la potion ?

Pas que je ne suive pas le cours, non, mais j'essaie de trouver un moyen de me réconcilier avec Reg. Dans la mesure où il y a besoin de réconciliations, évidement. Parce que depuis quelques semaines, il devient aussi chiant que Sirius, et c'est pas un compliment. Moi, j'ai signé nul part pour entretenir des relations avec des mecs destinés à devenir aussi tordus que leur vieille.

-Sept minutes, me répond Cassandra en regardant sa montre.

Ça me laisse 44 minutes pour peaufiner un plan digne de ce nom.

C'est largement suffisant, non ?


	2. Chapter 2

Saluuut ! Après 2 ans je poste enfin le chapitre 2 pfiouu, je ne pensais pas que ça faisait si longtemps !

En tout cas, merci beaucoup à ** Molly's lips**, **Manifestement-Malefoy** , **lune patronus** et **madalidu170** pour vos gentils review, je suis contente que ça vous plaise !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 - Deuxième année**

De loin, j'aperçois Sirius et l'envie d'hurler son nom d'une voix hyper sensuelle me prend aux tripes. Un peu comme une envie de chier, si vous voulez une image. Soudaine, terrible, irrépressible. Une envie que vous devez absolument satisfaire. Et ben là, c'est exactement ça !

Ah ?

Vous aussi vous trouvez que je devrais me verser dans la poésie ? J'ai toujours su qu'un grand avenir m'attendait !

Toujours est-il que je ne le fais pas parce qu'un abruti congénital de ma maison m'écrase le pied avant même que je n'ai ouvert la bouche et la seule chose que j'arrive à sortir, c'est un gargouillis semblable à celui d'un elfe qui vient de se faire aplatir par le hachoir de la matriarche Black.

Je lui lance un regard noir et commence à sortir de mon soutif le couteau que j'ai volé au petit déjeuner, le matin-même. Ce qui a pour résultat de le faire devenir aussi blanc qu'un slip de Sang-Pur.

(Le soutif, c'est pour la forme, hein, mais pas celle de mes nichons. Parce qu'il soutient pas grand-chose. En fait, je l'ai piqué à Cassandra, parce qu'il parait que c'est chouette de se piquer des trucs entre copines).

-Mais t'es malade ?, il braille.

Pour toute réponse, je lui fais un grand sourire.

-Passe-moi ton devoir de botanique, s'il-te-plait, je lui dis.

Et j'y mets même les formes !

…

Ahahahah.

Les formes !

On en revient toujours aux formes !

-Demande à Regulus, il me balance.

Je sers un peu plus mon couteau dans ma main. Non seulement il m'empêche d'appeler Sirius, mais en plus il enfonce la baguette avec Reg ! Mais quel …

-Reg est à l'infirmerie, de toute façon.

Je lance un coup d'œil interrogateur à Wilkes qui vient de s'asseoir en face de moi, juste à côté de Mulciber.

-Il a pris le vif d'or en premier, du coup il s'est aussi pris la batte de son frère en pleine tronche. Accidentellement.

-Mais quel homme, je marmonne.

Il me faut le devoir de botanique de quelqu'un !

-Il a douze ans, me fait remarquer Wilkes d'une voix plate.

Andrew, pas Cassandra, hein ! Elle, elle a disparu quand je lui ai proposé de faire son devoir de botanique avec moi à la bibliothèque.

-Toi aussi, je lui réponds.

-Toi aussi, qu'il répète.

-Moi aussi, dit judicieusement Mulciber.

Lui, en cas de combat, il va pas faire long feu.

Je l'imagine bien au milieu de la cohue générale, alors que tout le monde se bat pour sa survie, que certains meurent pendant que d'autres agonisent. Il serait capable de se lancer un sort à lui-même, cet imbécile.

Enfin, il est pas bête, Mulciber. C'est juste qu'il n'a pas beaucoup d'esprit.

…

C'est la même chose, oui, mais formulée plus joliment. Et c'est plus respectueux, aussi. Ma mère me dit souvent d'être respectueuse avec les autres et d'entretenir de bonnes relations avec eux. Parce qu'on sait pas, peut-être qu'il pourrait m'être utile à l'avenir.

Wilkes se penche sur Mulciber et ils commencent à parler à voix basse.

…

Je ne sais pas c'est quoi cette manie de se pencher les uns vers les autres et de parler à voix basse ! Je vais finir par croire que personne ne veut que j'entende ce qu'ils disent.

Du coup, pour me donner contenance, je me penche moi aussi, mais sur mon livre de botanique et mon parchemin. Parchemin sur lequel je gribouille depuis plus d'une heure et qui ne me sert plus à rien.

Alors je relève la tête.

Et je vois que les deux autres ont fini leurs messes-basses et m'observent bizarrement.

Quoi ?

-Quoi ?, je lance, en accord avec mes pensées.

Wilkes plisse les yeux.

Ah, non, pas cette fois !

Chaque fois qu'il me regarde comme ça, j'ai l'impression qu'il trifouille à l'intérieur de mon cerveau. La dernière fois, il a même réussit à me faire avouer que c'était moi qui avait planqué les caleçons de Rogue dans les toilettes de la tarée qui y est morte y'a trente ans !

-Il parait que Lestrange en a après toi, me répond-il.

Ah ah, je me marre !

Petit récap : le matin même, dans la Grande Salle, après un long débat ayant pour sujet le Quidditch, chacune de nous deux – Cassandra et moi-même – défendant avec force son équipe favorite, la dispute s'était terminée par un concours de catapultage de tarte à la mélasse à la petite cuillère sur l'adversaire. C'était sans compter sur l'intervention de McGonagall qui n'avait apparemment guère apprécié que deux élèves règlent leur différent en s'envoyant de la nourriture à la figure et nous avait retiré cinq points.

-Je vois pas pourquoi il en aurait après moi.

Il veut ma peau à cause des cinq points ou de la mélasse qu'il a failli se prendre dans la tronche ?

Cette fois-ci, c'est Mulciber qui me fixe en plissant les yeux.

Nan, mais stop ! Moi, ça me fait peur ce genre de comportement ! Arrêtez de porter atteinte à ma pauvre personne, nom d'un hibou !

-Il dit que c'est toi qui avais planqué un cadavre de rat sous son lit, en première année, me dit-il avec un air blasé.

-C'était pas moi !, je proteste.

Et c'est vrai, pour une fois ! Ou si c'était moi, je ne m'en souviens pas et j'ai agis sous la menace.

…

Quoi que, à bien y réfléchir…

Il y avait peut-être bien un rat qui traînait un peu trop souvent devant notre salle commune et moi, pleine d'altruisme, j'ai décidé de le balancer dans le dortoir des garçons dans l'espoir qu'ils pulvérisent l'animal à ma place. Parce que je suis contre la violence, moi, oui madame !

En plus, ça leur aurait permis de se défouler un peu. Ils avaient l'air un chouïa crispés, à l'époque…

Enfin ! Apparemment, ils ne l'ont pas trouvé et la bête a bêtement crevé sous le lit de Lestrange. Et ils ont toujours l'air crispé.

Tant pis.

De toute façon, côtoyer des mecs à l'origine de la torture d'un rat m'aurait rendu un tantinet nerveuse. Je veux dire que moi aussi j'ai plusieurs nuques d'animaux brisées à mon actif, mais j'ai le mérite de ne pas les faire souffrir. J'agis uniquement dans un souci de réduire les risques de surpopulation !

J'imagine que Vous-Savez-Qui et sa clique de cagoulés déglinguent des Moldus pour la même raison.

Ah, vraiment, tant d'altruisme dans le monde, ça me donne la larme à l'œil.

-Pourquoi tu pleures si c'est pas toi ?, me lance méchamment Mulciber.

Et là, je me rends compte que je suis vraiment en train de chouiner au milieu de la bibliothèque en compagnie de mecs aussi délicats qu'une goule alors qu'en bonne élève, je voulais juste finir mon devoir de botanique.

Enfin.

Le commencer serait plus exact.

-Je suis trop bonne pour ce monde, je lance en reniflant avec toute la force que je peux mettre dans un reniflement.

Ils me regardent, dégoûtés.

Ça me fait penser, pour ceux qui se demandent la fin des aventures du morceau sauvage de tarte : c'est Potter qui se l'ait prit en pleine poire. Et ça lui allait plutôt bien au teint, je dois dire.

-T'as vraiment un souci, commente platement Wilkes.

Non mais de quoi je me mêle ?

Il veut que je lui raconte ma vie ?

-Bah oui, je réponds donc en reniflant une nouvelle fois. Sirius me parle plus, il m'ignore et quand il le fait pas, c'est-à-dire chez lui, il me prend pour une imbécile. Un vrai trouffion de première ! Je vous parle même pas des autres Serpentard qui me prennent en filature pour être sûrs que je ne parle pas aux autres maisons. Tiens, rien que tout à l'heure, Mulciber m'a empêché de le faire ! Et Reg, aussi, faut qu'on en parle de lui ! A croire qu'il fait un concours du plus chiant avec son frère. Il m'évite comme si je puais le détraqueur en décomposition alors que je mets du déo tous les jours ! Je fais des efforts ! Mais non, à croire qu'il s'en fiche… Slughorn me trouve toujours trop jeune pour participer à ses petits meetings le soir dans les cachots, McGo me fait la gueule parce que j'ai marqué au fer rouge un Poufsouffle avec l'aiguille que j'étais censée transformer en allumette et Flitwick m'a collé un T à son dernier devoir noté. Un T, par Merlin ! Et puis, les dortoirs ! Un en-fer ! Une fois par semaine, les filles organisent un concours des plus gros nichons et devinez qui est disqualifiée avant même le début parce qu'elle est aussi plate que l'intelligence d'un scroutt à pétard ? MOI ! C'est de la discrimination, oui, parfaitement, monsieur ! De la discrimin…

-Mais ta gueule, à la fin, me coupe Wilkes, je suis pas ton journal intime.

-Non mais attend, je m'énerve, c'est toi qui m'as demandé si j'avais un souci.

-C'était une affirmation !, il braille en faisant de grands gestes. Et pose ce couteau, tu vas éborgner quelqu'un !

* * *

Reg me fait toujours la gueule.

C'est quand même dingue, parce que je veille toujours à ne jamais porter atteinte à son amour propre ! Bon, peut-être qu'attirer son attention à coup de rosbif n'était pas ma meilleure idée, mais il faut dire que je suis à cours de solutions aussi ! Je pensais que son amitié avec Wilkes et la mienne avec Cassandra nous rapprocherait mais je crois qu'ils ne peuvent déjà pas se piffrer entre eux alors c'est plutôt mal partie de ce côté-là.

Tous mes plans ont échoué.

Tous.

Soit par de malheureux concours de circonstance, soit parce que Reg n'en avait tout simplement rien à carrer.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je me couds des chaussettes, je réponds sans lever le nez.

Eh, mais attendez ! Je la connais cette voix !

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?, je lance d'une voix méchante en relevant violemment la tête.

Il hausse ses sourcils et s'assoit en face de moi.

Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçois la bibliothécaire me lancer un regard louche.

Il faut dire que je passe ma vie à la bibliothèque, ces temps-ci ! N'étant pas à Serdaigle, il est tout naturel de se poser quelques questions sur mon état de santé mentale, mais il est évident que ma présence ici n'est pas volontaire. En fait, je n'ai toujours pas commencé le devoir de botanique à rendre pour il y a deux mois alors forcément, je commence un peu à courir sur le haricot de Chourave.

…

Chourave, haricots, ahahah, vous avez saisi ?

-Je te cherchais.

-Si tu veux des chaussettes, c'est cinq galions l'unité. Et la taille est aléatoire.

Je continu mon œuvre consistant à dessiner des têtes de mort tout autour de mon parchemin et non à coudre des chaussettes. Ou même à faire mon devoir de botanique d'ailleurs.

-T'es dure en affaire, il commente, mais je viens p…

-C'est la crise, que veux-tu, je soupire avec fatalité sans relever le nez.

Non mais je me connais, si je le regarde, je vais lui balancer ma bouteille d'encre à la figure et c'est ma dernière ! La crise, je vous dis !

-Je viens pas pour ça, je te dis !, il commence brailler.

-Si c'est pour parler alors, oui : je peux parler, tu peux parler, nous pouvons parler. Mais parler ensemble, échanger des paroles, aligner poliment des mots et attendre que l'autre y réponde respectueusement : non.

Il abat avec force sa main sur mon parchemin, m'arrachant un cri de surprise.

-Non mais c'est malin, ça !, je m'énerve en lui balançant mon chef-d'œuvre raturé à la figure. T'as que ça à faire de me pourrir la vie ?!

C'est le moment judicieux que choisit la furie gardienne de bibliothèque pour nous foutre dehors, empêchant cet imbécile de Sirius de répondre. Ce qui ne l'empêche pas de le faire une fois sortis du sanctuaire.

-C'est important !

-Si c'est moins important que mon devoir de botanique, ça peut attendre.

Toujours faire passer sa scolarité en premier !

Mes affaires dans les bras, je lève dignement le nez en l'air comme j'ai déjà vu Reg le faire, et me casse.

Bye.

-Non mais attends !, il jappe en me suivant. Tu fais la gueule !

-Rah, mais va te faire cuire une bouse de dragon à la fin !

Pour appuyer mes propos, je balance mon pied à l'aveugle dans sa direction.

-Je me casse !, je hurle en prenant mes jambes à mon cou.

Ma bouteille d'encre s'écrase sur le sol au passage mais tant pis. Je ne sais pas quelle partie du corps de Sirius j'ai touché, mais je préfère pas savoir. Il a pas l'air disposé à me répondre pour l'instant. Plutôt à me trucider, en fait.

-FAITES PLACE !, je braille en voyant une assemblée boucher le passage.

Évidemment, personne ne bouge.

-BOUGEZ VOS GROS CULS DE LA, NOM D'UNE CHOUETTE !

-VENABLES !

MERLIN !

McGo est là ! J'aurai dû m'en douter. Même inconsciemment, cette vieille chouette me met toujours des bâtons dans les roues.

Sirius derrière, McGo devant, je n'ai plus le choix.

Je dois passer par la fenêtre.

* * *

-T'es pas morte ?

-Non, je suis coriace.

-Ah. Dommage.

Je lance un regard mauvais à Cassandra. Comment ça, « dommage » ? Non mais pour q-

-J'aurai pu prendre ton lit près de la fenêtre.

AH ! Ahahahah ! Tout s'explique ! Ça, c'est un motif !

Il faut dire, mon lit occupe une place de choix dans le dortoir, près de la plus grande fenêtre qui donne sur le lac. Des fois, je vois des cadavres qui remontent à la surface, des combats sanguinaires entre créatures aquatiques… c'est marrant. Une fois, j'ai même vu le calamar géant !

-N'empêche, pourquoi t'es passée par la fenêtre ?

Je soupire avec fatalité.

C'est ce qu'on appelle un bête accident de parcours ! Il me fallait choisir entre mourir des mains d'un Gryffondor ou me faire coller à vie pour trouble à l'ordre public avec en supplément une remontrance digne de figurer dans le livre des guinness des records de l'année 1973.

Comme tout bon Serpentard se respectant, j'ai choisis la fuite.

C'était sans compter le fait que j'étais au quatrième étage. C'est le genre de détail assez important me direz-vous, mais j'étais pressée. Sur le coup, j'ai pas pensé à vérifier la distance entre la fenêtre et le sol.

Heureusement qu'un arbre se trouvait là.

Parce que, oui ! Ce n'est pas à McGo, Sirius ou je-ne-sais-qui que je dois ma survie mais à un arbre, oui madame !

-Miss Venables, nous vous ai-je pas autorisée à quitter l'infirmerie il y a quatre heures déjà ?

J'offre mon plus beau sourire à Pomfresh.

-Oui, madame !

-Que faites-vous encore ici, dans ce cas ?

Elle met ses mains sur les hanches et ça, c'est mauvais signe.

-Certes, vous m'avez autorisée à sortir de l'infirmerie, je baragouine avec un grand sourire, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je _dois_ en sortir. Vous voyez ce que je veux dire ? Un peu comme s'il y avait un énorme gâteau sur la table et que vous me disiez : « Miss Venables, je vous autorise à manger du gâteau », ce n'est pas un ordre mais une autorisation. Bien que vous m'autorisiez à prendre du gâteau, je ne suis pas forcée d'en prendre. Bon, évidement, j'en prendrais, cela va de soi et puis ce serait du gâchis de laisser traîner du gâteau, il pourrait lui arriver n'importe quoi. Un rat pourrait tomber dedans !

-Vous n'avez pas cours ?

Je sens Cassandra se tendre à côté de moi mais, au lieu de partir, elle enfourne un chocogrenouille et se met à fixer le drap blanc sous lequel je suis confortablement installée.

-Ah, ça, vous voyez, c'est une question qui mérite d'être approfondie ! Ai-je cours ? Avons-nous cours ? La logique voudrait que je vous réponde que oui, j'ai cours puisque je suis dans une école. J'ai cours depuis que je suis rentrée à Poudlard, c'est dire ! J'ai cours depuis le 1er septembre 1972, voyez-vous. Enfin, depuis le 4 septembre, pour être exact puisqu'il ne s'agissait que de mon arrivée à Poudlard, que le 1er était un vendredi et que les cours ont commencé le lundi. Je vous épargne la semaine d'intégration, visites guidées dans le château, explication du règlement, remise des emplois du temps etc. J'ai véritablement cours depuis le 11 septembre 1972. Puisque nous sommes le 6 décembre 1973, j'ai cours depuis environs quinze mois, ce qui fait quatre cents cinquante et un jours soit un total de un an, deux mois et vingt-cinq jours ! Évidemment, il faut soustraire les deux mois de vacances d'été, la semaine de congé de la Toussaint, les deux semaines de noël, la semaine de février et les deux en avril ce qui nous amène à présent à trois cent quarante-sept jours, soit quarante-neuf semaines et quatre jours. Je me dois à présent d'enlever les week-ends afin d'être le plus précise possible, ce qui fait deux cent cinquante-trois jours de cours depuis que je suis arrivée à Poudlard. Je peux donc vous répondre sans me tromper que, oui, j'ai bel et bien cours. En revanche, si vous me demandez si j'ai cours à l'instant présent, autrement dit ai-je cours en ce merveilleux jeudi à 15h34 alors je me vois dans l'obligation de vous dire que je ne peux vous répondre puisque cela me ferait mentir et vous savez à quel point le mensonge me tient en horreur. En revanche, si vous insistez pour avoir une réponse honnête en me promettant que vous ne me balancerez ni à McGo, ni à Rusard alors… oui, je soupire, oui j'ai cours.

Silence.

Pomfresh n'a pas bougé et Cassandra lèche avec avidité une sucette parfumée au sang.

-T'as pris en compte les jours fériés ou pas ?, elle demande d'un air absent.

Cassandra, pas Pomfresh, hein.

-Euh…

-Et les jours où t'as séché ?

-AH ZUT !, je cris soudain, tous mes calculs sont faux ! Écoutez, je fais alors en me tournant vers Pomfresh, je tiens un registre des cours auxquels j'assiste, si vous me laissez quelques minutes, je peux vous répondre avec exactitu-

-DEHORS !

* * *

-BONNE ANNÉE !, je hurle en m'asseyant à ma table.

Cassandra me répond sur le même ton tandis qu'un illustre inconnu de ma maison me donne dans le dos une claque à m'en décoller les poumons.

-T'AS PRIS DE BONNES RÉSOLUTIONS ?, demande Cassandra en se servant du porridge.

-C'EST UN TRUC DE MOLDUS CA !, je réponds.

-ON S'EN FICHE ! MOI J'AI DÉCIDÉ DE PLUS SÉCHER, DE FAIRE MES DEVOIRS EN AVANCE, DE PARTICIPER EN COURS, D-

-Ah mais bouclez-là !, braille alors Reg en balançant une pomme à la gueule de Cassandra.

Le fruit rebondit sur son front avant de tomber dans son bol de porridge, ce qui a pour conséquence d'éclabousser Cassandra et ses deux voisins. Voisins qui commencent déjà à sortir leur baguette d'un air mauvais.

-PUTAIN T'ES MORT !, elle beugle avant d'entreprendre d'escalader la table et de se jeter sur Regulus.

Il est où l'esprit de partage et d'amour des fêtes de fin d'année ?

-J'AI DÉCIDÉ DE VIVRE AU JOUR LE JOUR, je réponds alors, même si personne ne m'a posé la question.

Évidemment, tout le monde s'en cogne.

Lestrange et Wilkes, les voisins de Cassandra, essaient de lui lancer toutes sortes de sorts pour s'être pris du porridge à la figure, Cassandra, elle, est à moitié debout sur la table en train d'essayer de balancer tous les plats qui lui tombent sous la main à la tête de Reg et Reg… il en mène pas large.

A côté de moi, Evan Rosier se beurre une tartine.

Enfin un homme avec des priorités, des vraies !

En plus de ça, il est plutôt mignon et…

-REBECCA !, hurle alors Reg en évitant le saladier rempli d'œufs brouillés. Aide-moi !

Je rêve ou il vient de me demander de l'aide ?

Dans la Grande Salle ?

Devant tout le monde ?

-J'AI QUOI EN ÉCHANGE ?, je demande.

Toujours assurer ses arrières.

-Tout ce que tu veux !

Il a l'air de regretter immédiatement ses paroles.

-SORS AVEC MOI !, je gueule aussitôt en postillonnant dans l'oreille de Rosier.

Merde.

Mon radar de survie a l'air sérieusement endommagé ces derniers temps.

Je lui fais un piètre sourire tandis qu'il tourne lentement la tête vers moi.

-C'EST PAS MOI !, je réponds automatiquement.

-Arrête-de-CRIER !, il braille soudainement.

Derrière lui, Reg se prend le contenu d'une carafe de jus de citrouille en pleine poire.

Derrière Reg, les Serpentard se sont départagés en deux groupes, chacun encourageant son équipe.

Derrière les Serpentard…

Oups.

* * *

Je jette mon chiffon avec rage contre un trophée et m'assois par terre.

Deux mois. DEUX MOIS que je récure la salle des trophées tous les samedi soirs, et tous les samedi soirs ils sont plus sales que la semaine précédente !

-C'est de l'exploitation !, pleurniche la voie de Cassandra, quelque part derrière moi, en accord avec mes pensées.

-Lève-toi avant que je te casse une clavicule, me lance Rosier avec un grand sourire.

Je rigole.

Il sourit pas.

Il sourit jamais.

Le bonhomme à l'air tellement joyeux qu'on dirait qu'il enterre toute sa famille quotidiennement. Personne lui a appris à sourire ou quoi ? Non, parce que l'air de rien, ça plombe l'ambiance un mec pareil ! Le seul moment où il tire pas la tronche, c'est quand on parle de meurtres, de gorges tranchées, de membres arrachés…

Bien sûr, si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, j'en parlerai tout le temps histoire de l'égayer un peu !

Mais d'après Cassandra, socialement parlant, ça craint d'en parler en public. Alors je garde ces petites discussions pour nos soirées au coin du feu. C'est très intéressant. Y'a beaucoup à apprendre de ce type.

-Pourquoi la clavicule ?, je demande avec intérêt. Je veux dire, j'ajoute devant son air ahurie, le corps humain est composé de deux cent six os, alors pourquoi choisir la clavicule ? C'est un os qui fait particulièrement mal lorsqu'il est cassé ou c'est un choix purement personnel ?

Il ne me répond pas mais le regard qu'il me lance m'incite à me lever, à reprendre mon chiffon et à recommencer le lustrage des trophées.

-Putains de trophées de merde, je marmonne en astiquant une énorme coupe.

-Pardon ?, gueule soudain Reg.

ENFIN !

Il me parle !

Il engage la discussion avec moi !

-Je disais…, je commence avec une patience exagérée en me tournant vers lui, que je-

Merde.

C'est pas à moi qu'il parlait. Il est en face à face avec cet imbécile de Mulciber et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, ce dernier lui a balancé son chiffon à la tête.

Bahahahah ! C'est ce qu'on appelle être dépourvu d'instinct de survie !

Reg le pousse alors contre une vitrine qui se brise en mille morceaux.

Ahahahah !

Quel naze !

…

…

…

-JE VAIS TOUT DIRE A MCGO ! C'EST VOUS QUI AVEZ TOUT CASSÉ ! POURQUOI JE DOIS ÊTRE PUNIE AVEC VOUS, MERDE !


End file.
